The Neko of Lyoko
by Matt-Canada's-2p
Summary: XANA kidnaps Odd and runs 'experiments' on him.When Odd finds himself in his room after the attack he realizes what the AI did to him. He becomes afraid to tell his friends but something in him wants them to know and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Kidnapped

The Neko of Lyoko

Chapter 1 Kidnapper

**I do not own Code Lyoko**

It was Saturday afternoon in the Kadic courtyard kids were chatting and laughing and the Lyoko Warriors were next to the vending machines talking about their day and sharing a few laughs,until Jeremy's laptop started beeping meaning that XANA was attacking. "Here we go again," Ulrich said.

"What do you think XANA's target is this time?"Aelita asked.

"I don't know and I'd rather not find out," Jeremy replied as they sprinted into the park.

On there way to the sewer entrance a polymorphic specter of a Men in Black agent was blocking their way to get to the secret passage. "You guys go on I'll hand handle him,"Odd volunteered as he gestured the others to go on.

"So you wanna play cause what you can do I can do better," Odd smirked at the specter when his friends left.

Odd started to punch the specter trying to draw it away from the sewer entrance and after a few minutes,Odd was going for another punch when the specter grabbed his fist and electrocuted him enough to knock him out. Once he fell the specter picked him up,threw him over his shoulder,and started running towards an abandon building in the woods. (A/N No not the Hermitage!)

At the factory the others finally made it and Jeremy virtualized Ulrich,Yumi,and Aelita in the Forest sector. "The tower should be 98 degrees northwest of you,"Jeremy announced "And here are your vehicles. "And with a few clicks of the keyboard the Overbike and Overwing appeared next to the trio.

"Great,any news from Odd," Aelita asked wondering about her purple clad friend.

"Not anything yet but I'll call and tell you if I find anything out," He replied.

Aelita nodded and got on the overbike with Ulrich and they went towards the activated tower.

**Please Review,and Sorry for the very short will be longer!**


	2. The Experiments

Chapter 2 The Experiments

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating I couldn't cause I had no laptop or my laptop had all my stories I promise I'll make it up to all the people who like/love this I don't own Code Lyoko,If I did then this story would be an episode.**

* * *

In the abandon building Odd finally woke up and found his arms and legs chained to a wall. "Wha- where am I?" Odd asked himself as he struggled to free himself.

Odd then heard evil laughter and whispered "You..",as he narrowed his eyes at the direction of the noise.

"Hello Catboy,"He smiled Evilly at the blond and purple haired boy.

"What do you want from me XANA!",Odd snapped as he struggled some more.

"Not much just world domination,"He replied his evil grin never leaving.

"Well too bad cause I can't give it to you."

"But you and your friends are what stopping me."

"So what are you planing to do to me,make me your slave, kill me,or Xana-fy me!"Odd growled his eyes narrowing more at the specter.

"No non of thoughts things,"He chuckled as he walked over to Odd and pulled out a needle with a red liquid inside.

When he was close enough he garbed Odd's arm,rolled up his sleeve,and jammed the needle into his upper arm causing Odd to yelp in pain, the specter then pushed the top of the needle making the red liquid go into his blood stream,When he was done he pulled the needle out of Odd's arm and took a few steps back, looked at his arm then the specter"What was in that!?",He demanded.

"Oh nothing much,"He chuckled as he electrocuted the purple clad boy making his body go num,but he was still specter then unchained the boy,picked him up and carried him in the next room.

In the other room the specter clamped Odd's arms and legs to an operation like table and walked over to a control panel and started typing on it."Now what are you going to do too me?!"Odd yelled at the specter that seemed not to take notice to his prisoner and continued to type on the panel.

A few seconds later Odd started to feel a small sting in his back but the sting started to feel more and more intense as it spread all over his body and before long purple electricity danced all over his body and the pain was too much for him and he began to scream in pain especially when he felt something grow sharp in this teeth,back, fingernails,and on his head in his specter smiled at the boy's screams, eventually he turned the machine off and walked over to the operation table to see Odd struggling in pain to keep his eyes open,he managed to ask, "What did you do to me?"

"Well since your going to find out anyway I'll tell you,the red liquid from the needle was cat DNA that I put in your blood and what I did now was give you cat like reflexes, skills,and not to forget,for you to look more cat like,"He said with a smile as he showed the blond and purple haired boy a mirror.

Odd gasped as he saw a fang and the cat ears in his hair(More like Neko ears).After a few seconds the boy's eyes couldn't hold up anymore and he just fainted while the specter undid his restraints picked him up,threw him over is shoulder,and started to walk out of the building into the woods.

**Cliffie Sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make them longer**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3 The Fight

**Second update of the day,I hope it makes up for the to due dates**

**I don't own Code Lyoko**

(Takes place at the same time as last chapter)Back on Lyoko Aelita, Ulrich,and Yumi were approaching the tower only to find a welcome party that had two Tarantulas,three Megatanks,five blocks,four Krabs,and William. "Boy, looks like XANA really doesn't want us to deactivate the tower,"Ulrich said as he stoped the overbike and readied both of his swords,ready to fight.

"You two handle the monsters while I deal with tall,dark,and hansom,"Ulrich said as Aelita and Yumi went to fight the monsters.

"HIIIIII YAAAAAA!",Yumi yelled as she threw one of her fans that cut right threw one of the Tarantula's and Aelita activated her wings and threw two energy field one hitting an opened Megatank and a Krab.

With Ulrich,William was dodging every blow Ulrich threw at him and William was throwing and swinging his sword at the armed when William's back was turned Ulrich threw one of his katanas at him,which devertulized the blue haired boy into smiled at his victory and looked over at Yumi and Aelita still having a few monsters left and super sprinted over to his friends.

Once Ulrich made it towards the monsters he jumped on top of a Krab and crammed both of his swords in it's weak spot,then it exploded as Ulrich jumped off and landed near Yumi."Hey miss me,"Ulrich asked .

"Yeah just a little,"Yumi replyed with a grin.

"ENERGY FIELD!"Aelita yelled as she threw an energy field at a Tarantula and hit it dead on.

"Hey Jeremy anything from Odd?"Ulrich asked as he ran up to Aelita with Yumi.

"Nothing I've tried calling him but he's not picking up,"Jeremy replied.

"Then we better hurry,he might be in trouble",Yumi said as she dodged a block's laser.

Ulrich then ran up from behind Yumi and stabbed it right in one of the eyes,which causing it to when he wasn't looking a Megatank came from behind him and ran over him.

In the scanner room Ulrich cursed at himself for being so stupid for not seeing the Megatank. "Hey Jeremy I'm going to look for Odd,"Ulrich called up to Jeremy while he went to the elevator.

While in the elevator Ulrich tried Odd's cell but got the elevator got to the top floor he raced out of the factory into the woods.

Back on Lyoko Aelita and Yumi only had only 2 blocks left to get rid of."Aelita you take the one on the right I'll take the one on the left,"Yumi said to her pink haired friend.

Aelita nodded as she charged up one of her energy fields and threw it at the block and Yumi tossed her fan at the other causing both to then darted into the center of the tower and was levitated to the second floor,she then approached the floating interface,put her hand on it,then it read...

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

The blue windows then started to fall "Tower deactivated,"Aelita whispered.

Where Odd was unconscious the specter began to disinterested and then vanished.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I will not have inspiration to continue**


	4. Odd's Little Secret

Chapter 4 Odd's Little Secret

**Sorry for late update.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko**

Odd shot up,breathing hard as he found himself in his bed in his and Ulrich's room."H-how'd I get here?"He asked himself as he tried to slow his breathing.

Odd's eyes widened,remembering what happened with the specter and rushed over to his mirror in his closet and gasped when he saw the cat ears and fang,but he then felt something swishing behind his back,he turned his head and saw a cat tail swinging back and forth.

He started hyperventa and it didn't help when he nearly jumped when his phone started ringing,he picked it up and begain,"H-hello?"

Jeremy's voice came through the phone"Odd finally!I've been trying to contack you for you all right,should we do a return to the past?"

Odd strammered a little,"Y-yeah everythings fine no damage done."

"Just wanted to make sure that you were okay,Well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah see you later,"And with that Odd hung up and sat on his bed."Besids you can't go back in time to fix this,"Odd muttered to himself knowing that the cat DNA was perminetly fused with his blood as he looked down at his now clawed hands sighing and thinking of what his friends will think of him now.

'Will they reject me? Will they accapet? Should I tell them?'Odd sighed to himself as Kiwi jumped out of his drawer and walked over to his master's lap and layed,Odd just smiled to himself as he stroked the small grey dog."At least you accept me my little digity dog."

Odd then stood up and walked over to the mirror."How am I going to hide these?"He muttered to himself.

First he tried to use his hair to cover the cat ears but he really couldn't control them,so it didn't seem to work so he just put his hood over his he wraped the tail around his waist to prevent anyone to see it,Then he found some gloves in his closet and slipped them on to hide the claws."It's a change but it'll do,"Odd muttered to himself.

Ulrich then walked into the room,"Hey Odd what's with the new look?"

"Oh...uh just trying something new thats all,"Odd lied.

"Okay,so how was the specter?Wasn't too much trouble for you?"

"No trouble at all."He gave a fake smile to his roommate as he layed down on his bed and looked at the alarm clock.

"It's already that late,"Odd exclaimed as his clock read 9:58PM.

"Yeah,time flies when your fighting Xana,"Ulrich chuckled at his own joke.

"Yeah,"Odd replyed with a small chuckle."Well I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah,me too."Ulrich yawned as he layed in his bed and dozed off almost immedily.

But for Odd he couldn't seem to sleep knowing what has happened to him about an hour of tossing and turning he made a promise to himself,'I'll tell them soon just not now.'Which it did clam him down enough to get to sleep as Kiwi curled up next to him.

**Please Review! Or else no update next week.**


	5. Keeping a Secret

Chapter 5 Keeping a Secret

**I do not own Code Lyoko**

**Please Review**

The next morning Odd woke up two hours before it was time for anyone to get looked over at his roommate who was still sleeping soundly in his sighed as he got up and got his bathroom stuff and snuck into the boy's he took his hood down he stared at his reflection wondering,why XANA would do this.

After he took his shower he went to the park for an early morning walk because it was too early to be going to the cafeteria,after a bit he finally found a tree to sit under and began to think,'What was XANA's point in doing this? What could he gain from this'

He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear his phone ring,"Hello?"

Ulrich's voice came through the phone,"Odd where are you? I woke up and you weren't in your bed."

"I just woke up early and went for a walk in the park."

"Well you better get over here,breakfast is starting in a few minutes if you don't wanna miss it."

"Right I'll be there in a minute,"And with that Odd hung up his phone,got up,pulled his hood down some,and jetted to the cafeteria.

Once he got there his friends were already sitting at there normal table,he got his food and sat across from Ulrich."Hey guys,"He greeted.

"Hey Odd,whats with the hood?"Aelita asked.

"Just trying out a new look,"Odd lied with a grin,while hiding his fang.

Odd then started to cram food into his mouth like he always did,until Sissi and her goons then walked up the table"Hey losers,"she smirked.

"What do you want,"Ulrich growled.

"Just wondering if you've decided to go out with me yet."

"Hmm how about...not."The group burst out laughing.

"Oh Ulrich you know Yumi isn't here you know you can tell me what you really think of me,besides I'm prettier then her and not to forget more stylish, better looking,smarter-."

She was cut off by the group snickering.

"Whats so funny!",She demanded.

"If I were you I wouldn't turn around,"Jeremy laughed.

Sissi turned around and her blood turned cold,because standing right behind was Yumi with a glare in her eye."What did you say?"She asked.

"Oh..uh..nothing,"and with that Sissi and her goons walked away briskly from the Japanese girl.

"Thanks Yumi another second of listening to Sissi and I thought I was going to lose it,"Aelita smiled.

"Hey,no problem and it is kinda fun to scare her from time to time,"Yumi replied.

After Odd's fifth tray of food he said"I'm going to feed Kiwi,"and left.

In Odd and Ulrich's room Odd just got done putting Kiwi's food in his bowl he sat on his bed and watched his dog lap up his sighed as he looked in the mirror and only wishing to be normal again,he looked back up and saw his cat ears disappearing,a smile slowly plastered on his face as he sighed with relief as he fell back on his something crossed his mind that made him think,'If I can change back to normal,then can't I change back?'

Odd concentrated on his cat form and the cat ears,tail,claws,and fang sighed in sadness"At least I can change back,"he muttered to himself.

His phone then began to ring"Hello?"Odd asked when he picked it up.

"Odd it's Aelita XANA's activated a tower,"Aelita said between breaths.

"Alright I'll be there,"And with that Odd hung up,concentrated on being normal again,slipped his gloves into his pocket(Just in case),and left.

**I'm sorry if you don't like how Odd found out how to change back,I'm not to crazy about it either.**

**Please Review! Or else. **


	6. A Nightmare

Chapter 6 A Nightmare

**Hey I'm back,Here's another chapter to The Neko of Lyoko. I don't own Code Lyoko,but if I did this fanfic would be an episode.**

**And I am sorry to announce that The Picture,The Mark,and The Truth will not be updated this week,not till I get 3 more reviews.I need to know what you think about it or if you have Ideas for it,same for here.I'm sorry if I sound a bit cruel but I must I do thank all the viewers and the people who have reviewed my I apologize. **

* * *

Odd finally made it to the factory and went straight for the scanner room, "Jeremy I'm here,"Odd called out to Jeremy.

"Alright your heading to the Ice sector,"Jeremy replied.

Odd stepped into the scanner and the process began,"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, virtualization",Jeremy said as he pushed the keys on the board.A small warning came up in Odd's virtualization but Jeremy didn't see it.

On Lyoko Odd dropped down on the ice blue ground,"Hey, Jeremy can you send me my overboard?"Odd asked.

And with that the purple cat-board appeared next to the blond and purple haired boy,"Thanks Einstein."Odd said as he jumped on it and rode off.

As Odd was riding he saw his friends fighting off 3 Krabs,2 blocks,and loaded his laser arrows,aimed,and shot an arrow right in the eye of a ,who was dealing with the block,turned to see her purple friend coming straight towards her."I see you made,"Aelita said.

"You kidding' I wouldn't miss a XANA beating for anything,"Odd smiled.

"Well looks like you didn't miss much,"Yumi said as she threw a fan at a Krab.

Odd looked around,"Where's Ulrich?"

"Dealing with William,"Aelita said as she charged up an energy field and fired it at a Krab.

"Oh no William just devirtualized Ulrich,"Jeremy exclaimed.

"Great now who's going to fight him,"Yumi complained.

"I deal with him,"Odd said as he jumped on his overboard and made his way to the XANA Warrior.

"Hey William,long time no see,hows it like to work for XANA?"Odd said as he closed in on him and launched multiple laser arrows at the navy blue haired boy.

William grunted as he was knocked to the ground,he then got up and began to swing his sword at the cat warrior."Nice try,you'll have to do better then that,"Odd smirked.

William rolled his eyes as he super smoked near him,but Odd leaped then turned his head and saw the tower as Aelita deactivated it,William gave a cold glare to Odd and said in a harsh whisper"They will reject you,and you will be alone"and with that he jumped in the digital sea.

Odd narrowed his eyes at the boy as he ran,but just shrugged it off as he rode to his friends.

"Great job guys another XANA problem terminated,"Jeremy called.

"XANA's no problem for us,"Odd replied.

"I going to materialize you."And one by one they were re-materialized.

In the computer lab Odd was last to be re-materialized and a warning symbol came up but on a different screen so Jeremy or Ulrich didn't see it.

Aelita,Yumi,and Odd walked back into the lab to see Jeremy typing away,he then pushed away from the computer and walked over to his friends who were waiting in the elevator for him."Is it just me or is XANA slacking a little?"Ulrich asked trying to break the silence.

"I did kinda notice that too,maybe he needs to take a day off or two," Yumi agreed.

"Either that or he's leading you to a false since of self defense,"Jeremy interjected.

"That's true,who knows what kinda trap he could set up,"Aelita added.

Odd hasn't said a word since they left Lyoko,he was in deep thought about what William said on Lyoko 'They will reject you,and you will be alone,'The words echoed through his mind till his thoughts were interrupted, "Odd,you okay?"

Odd turned his head to see that they were on the main floor while he was still in the elevator."Uh,yah fine just thinking,"He replied as he walked out of the box room.

"Odd are you sure your alright,you seem a bit lost?"Aelita asked.

"Yeah,just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important."

Aelita gave him a worried glace but continued to walk.

Later that night,everyone was sleeping peacefully except for one,Odd wasn't having a what you would call a peaceful nights rest,he was toseing and turning mumbling.

_In the dream,Odd was walking to his friends,"Hey guys."_

_"Well,well,look who's here,it's the freak."Ulrich smirked darkly._

_Everyone laughed a little darkish,but it was hardly noticeable."What?"_

_"You heard me,freak."_

_"Why do you keep calling me that?"_

_"Because you are one,"Yumi added darkly._

_"N-no I'm not."_

_"Please,don't pretend that we don't know,"Aelita said coldly._

_"We know what you really are,freak,"Jeremy said harshly._

_"I-I'm n-not a f-freak,"Odd said stuttering._

_"Oh yeah then what's that?"Ulrich asked as he snapped his fingers._

_By the snap of his fingers Odd's cat features began to show,"See what did I tell you,your a freak."_

_Odd saw his cat features and gasped,Yumi then pushed Odd to the ground,everyone laughed as they walked away,"Face it your alone,and you'always will be."_

_Odd felt tears try and force out of his eyes,the others were still laughing,he curled up into a fetal position and tears really began to flow,"No,I'm not a freak,I don't want to be alone,"He said while sobbing quietly._

Back in the real world "No,no I'm not a freak no,"Odd shot up,tears falling freely "No..."

Odd wiped the tears that fell from his face,'I can't tell them,I won't tell them,I can't risk if I do tell them it will be awhile from now.' Odd thought to himself as Kiwi moved into his lap.

* * *

** Me:Please Review...Think of the children.**

**Odd:Wait...what?**

**Me:Oops I mean think of poor adorable Odd.**

**Odd:That's more like it.**

**Me:(Gives him the crazy eye as she hugged him)**

**Odd:Why are you giving me that look?**

**Me:Because for one you look SO cute as a Neko,and two you might wanna run.**

**Odd:Uh...Why?**

**Me:Oh no reason just that my inner Neko is going to be unleashed and might chase you around,because...**

**Odd:Because what?**

**...To Be Continued (LOL)**


	7. The Replika

Chapter 7 Replika

**I do Not own Code Lyoko**

**Sorry for the late update I just got busy,but I decided to update today cause it's my B-day,Also I want to thank all the viewers and the people who have reviewed this THANK YOU!**

* * *

A few days has passed since Odd had the nightmare and is still keeping his secret and it was kinda eating him on the inside,at breakfast one morning Jeremy came with some news,"Hey guys."

"Hey Jeremy,"Aelita replied.

"So who wants blow up the Skid later?"

"You found another replica?"Ulrich asked.

"Yeah and since their's no class this afternoon we can go and say bye bye to another replica."

"Great I'll tell Yumi."

"Odd you've been quite lately,are you okay?"Aelita asked Odd.

Odd snapped out of his daydream"Oh,yeah I'm fine,just can't wait to blow up another supercomputer,"Odd lied with a fake smile.

Aelita could tell that it was a lie,but didn't push it.

Later that night Jeremy virtulized them to sector 5,this time he did notice the warning sign but saw it too late to see where it was, so he shruged it off thinking that in was a the 4 virtulized beings made it to the skid and were on their way to the new replika.

After awhile they got there and got connected to a tower,but it was weird their was no monsters."Strange no monsters."

"Maybe XANA's taken a day off,"Odd joked.

"So who's getting energized today?"Aelita asked.

"I'll go,"Ulrich and Odd said at the same time.

"Alright,Girls protect the Skid."Jeremy Announced as he entered the commands and within a few minutes the boys were gone and on the replika.

On the replika,Odd and Ulrich dropped from the sky to see a Mountain landscape with a research lab not too far away."Hey Jeremy where are we?"

"Looks like your in a mountain scape of Italy,"Jeremy Replied.

"Hey there's the lab,"Ulrich said as he pointed to a small building hidden behind a hill.

"Okay lets go,"Odd said as he started running on all fours to the giant metal door.

Ulrich caught up to the catboy in a matter of seconds thanks to super sprint."Hey Jeremy is this place abanden or are there scientes running about?"

"Hold on...It's empty,and there's seems to be a news article about why,I'll check on that later,but you can go in"

The two boys nodded as they pushed the heavy metal door open,only to see a huge corridor,"Great this'll take forever!"Odd wined.

"Not if we split up,you go down that way and I'll go this way,"Ulrich said as he pointed toward the hallways.

Odd nodded as he ran down the opposite hall in search of the supercomputer,Ulrich did the same.

* * *

Back at the Skid,the girls waited for the boys to get done it was a rare peaceful moment where XANA didn't send any sighed a little catching Yumi's attention."Something wrong Aelita?"

Aelita shook her head,"I don't know...Have you noticed Odd being really quite lately?"

"I have kinda noticed him talking less...think he's hiding something?"

"I don't know,I just worry you know...You guys are my family and Odd's like a brother to me,and I think I may be worrying too much but-"Aelita got cut off.

"Sorry girls,XANA has just activated a tower,and he's sending some monsters,"Jeremy announced.

"Alright I'll handle the monsters,Aelita get to the tower."Yumi said as she got her fans ready.

Aelita nodded as she ran over and hopped on a newly materialized overwing,she rode off just as the monsters started to fire.

* * *

At the base Ulrich was running down the hallway looking in every room he passed,he was about to get to the last door when he felt something hit his back,causing him to fall growled as he turned around and saw Odd,only it wasn't Odd,this Odd's jump suit was a very dark purple,red and black. He had a smirk on his face as the XANA symbol flashed in his glared at the impostor of his friend as he took out his swords ready for battle.

Where Odd's at,the catboy walked down the long hallway,checking every room for the XANA-fied supercomputer,he passed on room that looked like a experiments lab with giant tubes,tools,and a mechanical table,but didn't think too much about it and continued on. As he was about to get to the last room he saw a flash of dark yellow and got knocked over by narrowed his eyes,a low growl emitted from his throat,it grew a little louder when he saw who it was,a dark version of Ulrich, wearing red,black,and a sickly dark yellow with the XANA symbol flashing in his -Ulrich smirked as he pulled out the second sword that was glowing loaded his arm and took aim at the impostor ready to shoot,when he made the 'come at me' finger gesture,causing Odd to grit his teeth.

At the skid,Yumi had just destroyed 3 Krabs and was now facing William with a Tarantula,Yumi threw one of her fans at it hitting it in the eye barely causing it to blow up right next to William causing him to lose a quarter of his life points."Now it just you and me William,"Yumi said.

William growled as he charged at the ninja girl swinging his sword a bit wildly,only for Yumi to jump and kick him it the chest knocking him down on his landed with ease and threw both of her fans at him,but only for him to Super Smoke away to avoid the growled in irritation as the smoke started to go to the ran as fast as she could and was able to stop William from entering the tower,and just as he swung his sword Yumi threw a fan and William's sword hit Yumi causing her to devirtualize,but the fan returned cutting through his back causing him to dissolve into smoke, back to his master.

* * *

Back at one end of the base,Ulrich dodged a barrage of arrows and super sprinted towards the specter kicking him off his feet,he pinned him down with a sword pointed at his -Odd laughed like a crazy person."What are you laughing at?"

"You don't know him."

"What?"

"You don't know him,your friend,the catboy."

Ulrich narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth and yelled,"SHUT UP!"

He stabbed both of his swords in the specter's chest,and took a deep breath,'Odd's my friend I know everything about him,he wouldn't hide anything from me...right?'

Ulrich shook the thought and walked over to the room.

* * *

At the other end of the base,XANA-Ulrich pinned Odd on the ground with a sword pointed at this throat and a foot on his chest.,Odd growled slightly,"What wrong freak?Can't handle what you've become?"He chuckled.

Odd's eyes narrowed,he bared his teeth as he growled to show a fang,and his claws extended an grabbed his sword,threw it away,and pounced on top of him,only for the specter to laugh,"You see your a freak,what would your friends say?What would they say about the little neko freak?"

Odd growled louder,he grabbed the other sword and stabbed him it the admen,causing him to disappear,Odd took deep breaths as he let his body fall he felt light headed as he let his head rest on the cold metallic floor as he fell into oblivion.

* * *

On Lyoko,Aelita was about to enter the tower when she saw it deactivate,"Uh Jeremy...What happened?"

"Looks like XANA deactivated his tower,I wonder...Well get back to the Skid,just in case he sends more monsters,"The speckled boy replied.

Aelita nodded as she went back to the virtual submarine.

Ulrich walked into the last room,he smirked slightly,"Jeremy I found it."

"Great now describe it to me."

"Well uh..."

"And don't say a bunch of wires,buttons,and thingamagigs."

"Okay well,It's like a tan rectangle box,there's...7 purple buttons,9 red,and a key pad,there's wires falling down the sides and most of them a red and violet."

"Alright,you can bash it up."

"Great,"Ulrich got both of his swords and stabbed it right next to an unseen painted paw print.

Ulrich and Odd both got de-translated just as the computer short circuited,Ulrich was wide awake but Odd was knocked and Aelita got de-energized and doved into the digital just as they exited the replika,when it was suppose to explode it stopped,in the inside of the sphere the sector rebuilt its self.

"What the?"Jeremy exclaimed staring at the screen.

"What is it Jeremy?"Aelita asked as she was driving the Skid back to Lyoko.

"T-the replika just rebuilt itself?"

"What but I destroyed its supercomputer."Ulrich exclaimed

"Apparently XANA had a back up generator and turned it on when you left the replika."

"Great now we have to go back,"Yumi complained.

"Later,just get back to Lyoko and come home,its been a long night."

So Aelita pilot the Skid back to Lyoko and parked it,only then did Odd wake up,the catboy looked around and saw he was back in sector 5 with his friends.'When did we get here?'Odd thought to himself,'How long was I out?'But his thoughts were interrupt as he was devirtualized.

In the lab,Jeremy saw it, He saw the error pop up on Odds materialization,"Strange...I'll run some tests on that later,"Jeremy quickly hid the error just as the others came in from the elevator.

"So Einstein we have to go back to that replika and destroy its back up generator to fully destroy it."Yumi asked.

"Yes looks like we have to go on another mission to the mountain replika."

"Well right now the only mission I want to do is take a year long nap."Odd yawned as his eyes felt kinda droopy like he could fall asleep right now.

So everyone went to their sleeping quarters while Yumi went home and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay this is chapter 7,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE Review.**

**Me:(Hugs Odd in a death grip hug)I'm so sorry.**

**Odd:It's okay,but can you stop chocking me?**

**Me:Sorry,...**

**Odd:At least I'm not hurt right.**

**Me:Well...**

**Odd:What did you do?**

**Me:You'll have to wait and see(Smiles a bit)**

**Odd:At least your not chasing me.**

**Me:Like last time.**

**Odd:Don't bring that up.**

**Me:But you're adorable...And the audience must know.**

**Odd:(Covers his head)**

**Me:Odd it's not that bad,just cause I chased you down and petted you like a kitten is not that embarrassing any fangirl would do it.**

**Odd:(Starts to sluck a bit)**

**Me:(Grabs him and pets him)**

**To Be Continued...**


	8. A Nightmare or Something Worse

Chapter 8 Is It Just a Dream...Or Something Worse

**I am SOOO sorry for the late update lots have been going on and I couldn't update,PLEASE forgive me for the late update,but I fear it won't be the last.**

**Please review&amp;I DO NOT own COde LYOKO, if I did Odd would have been a neko all along.**

* * *

It was an early Sunday afternoon,the sun was shinning and the birds were chirping the day away. Aelita was with Jeremy working on the Skid and a way to bring William back was with Yumi in the library talking with Ulrich,and Odd he was fighting to stay awake in his room,Odd was tired and he didn't know why,ever since he diced that specter Odd's been feeling more sleepy then he does after a all nighter of videogames

He's tried everything to stay awake but it wasn't working,loud music,Kiwi licking his face,and accidentally slamming his hand in a drawer,Odd yawned as he dozed off to sleep before he started to lay expecting what he'd dream about.

Odd's eyes fluttered open to a different room from the one he fell asleep in,he looked around and saw that it was the science lab he saw at the base. Odd tried to move but found his arms and legs looked and saw them clamped down to a metal table,and that he was in his Lyoko form.

"What the-"Odd squirmed in the little room he had,but it was in vain,a quite chuckle made him freeze the catboy turned his head to see to see a black haired man wearing a lab coat with XANA symbols in his eyes,to be honest he looked almost exactly like the one he faced not too long catboy's eyes narrowed at the sight of the specter but failed to notice a vile of purple liquid in his hand.

"We meet again catboy."

"What do you want now?!"

"To finish my job,I've only made you half cat so might as well as make you all cat,"He finished with a smirk.

Odd's eyes widen slightly,"Why what do you have to gain from this?"

"Oh,not much of anything this is for fun."

Odd's eyes were as big as teacup saucers,all this he was doing to Odd was just for his amusement,Odd began to squirm some more it the tight restraints. The specter advanced towards the struggling catboy,"Stay away from me!"

But the specter just kept on walking towards him,when he was right next to his head Odd turned to face away only for XANA to force him to look at him, he pried opened his mouth only for Odd to slam his mouth down on it."YOW,Why you little brat!"The specter yelled.

Odd glared at the specter but but yelped when he felt something stomp or nearly crush his tail,this gave the specter the opportunity to pour the liquid into his gagged and tried to cough the liquid up that just went down his throat,"Wh-at was th-at?"Odd asked as he continued to cough.

The specter chuckled darkly,"It doesn't matter,you'll see soon enough."

Odd's eyes began to droop,he fought for conscious,his eyes felt heavier and heavier,and the fight between him and sleep ended with Odd falling into oblivien,and the last thing he saw was a grinning specter.

Later,Odd's eyes fluttered opened but squinted at the bright light,once his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed that he was at the bottom of one of the tubes,he picked up his hand and noticed that that it was wet,he then jolted up when he felt a spark on his looked and saw that the tube was being filled with a clear like substance,and it was filling the small space looked around and saw the specter typing on a dark silver eyes narrowed into slits as he clenched his fist and started to bang on the glass,"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The specter looked up,"You'd like that wouldn't you?"He grinned as he went back to typing.

Odd looked back down at the 'water',it was at his chest getting higher and higher,his darting eyes fell on a dangling air mask he didn't really trust it knowing XANA must have tampered with it,the liquid was at his neck now and he didn't know what he was doing but he placed the mask on his face where air came in and out for him to breath.

"Smart move catboy."

Odd turned his head to see the specter smiling,Odd grind his teeth death glaring the specter as he slightly floated in the water,but stopped as he felt a shock in the water,they were getting more and more intence,then a special click on the control panel caused Odd's ears to perk up,especially when a buzzing noise vibrated through the wires that was connected to the small space he was when in, it entered the tube and excruciating pain tore through the purple catboy,his body cringed as he held his head in pain,screaming,to the top of his lungs,and tears of pain forced their way out of his eyes,and lastly images of his friends rejecting him flashed through his mind,and one inparticular caused his heart to crack.

He was on Lyoko with his friends but they were attacking him,"W-what are you doing?"Odd ask as he dodged Yumi's fan and kept backing up towards the edge of the ice sector."G-guy?"

Odd then yelped as he felt something slash his leg,it stung more then normal,he looked up and saw Ulrich holding his swords,"U-Ulrich,why did you do that?"

Ulrich glared at the confused and scared catboy,"Shut up you mangy cat!"He slashed his arm causing another yelp and static wound.

Odd looked hurt by his roommates actions and words,but he felt a surge tear through him causing him to fall forward,he looked back and saw that Aelita hit him in the back with one of her energy fields,"A-Aelita?"Odd felt even more hurt,Aelita was the nicest person he knew and she just hurt him on purpose,her face held no emotion and he started to scoot back away from the trio till he almost let his paw go over the edge,he looked over the edge and saw the digital sea splashing around violently causing him to looked back at the three warriors,each ready to attack him.

"Guys,i-it's me Odd,"He then felt a sharp pain surge through his lower body,causing him to wince,his legs then felt numb as they started to fizz Odd gulped as it went to his chest and spread to his arms,it then went to his neck,then every thing went black but only for a fraction of a second when it reached his head, Odd looked around and everything looked bigger especially the three teens that stood in front of him,Ulrich walked up to him and reached for his back,Odd felt something grab the back of his neck and got picked up.'What the?Why am I so small,why are they attacking me?And why can Ulrich pick me up?'

Odd tried to utter a word but a noise he was not expecting came out,"Meow."Odd eyes widen but tried again,"Meow?"This really was freaking Odd out as he tried to move but was restrained in Ulrich's tight grip on his neck,Ulrich took a closer to the edge,he out stretched his arm,causing odd to dangle over the digital water.

Odd looked over at him 'Ulrich?',but once again the only word that came out was,"Meow?" Ulrich stared down at Odd then let got causing the catboy to scream or in this case a stream of yowls.

Odd shot up panting,his eyes darted everywhere in the room,once he realized that he was in his and Ulrich's room he let out a sigh of relief,'Just a nightmare', he ran his hands through his spiked hair but stopped midway when he felt something poking out of it,he tugged at it slightly hard causing Odd to wince,his hands then went down to the sides of his head,he didn't feel what he was wanting to,he looked at his hands,seeing that instead of normal fingernail,sharpened claws took their place."Oh no,"he then had to hold down a yelp as he felt something bite his tail.

He turned his head and saw that his small grey dog was gnawing on his cat tail,Odd smiled as he petted Kiwi and he had to force the dog to get off his tail and it did hurt some but he was able to to get him off."Sorry to ruin your fun Kiwi,but that hurts."Odd started to rub the dog's belly,not bothering to hide his ears and tail,not yet anyway.

Later,it was about 9:00PM,the purple neko stretched his arms,'Better change back before Ulrich gets here.'

Odd closed his eyes and focused on his normal self,but he didn't feel them disappearing,he felt on top of his head and their was the soft fluff called ears,'What I can't turn back...no wait maybe I messed up,yeah just need to try again.'

Odd tried again only harder...it still didn't work.

"What's wrong with me...I-I can turn back...why can't I turn back?"

Odd was starting to get frantic,but snapped out of it when he heard the door knob start to jiggle,out of panic he hid behind the closet(The part that's in between the closet and desk that can't be seen at the door)and covered his mouth to keep himself from being heard.'Go away,go away,come back later!'The thoughts screamed in his a few foot steps was heard coming into the room,but whoever it was turned back around and shut or well slammed the door shut.

Odd sighed with relief as he slid down to the floor,and a thought went through his mind,'What am I going to do now?'

He then got up,hid his tail,got his gloves,and pulled his hood over his head and went to the park,a thought or voice whispered in his head,'The park,a place for animals...animals like you.'Odd stopped and shook his head,"What or who said that,it wasn't me..."But the neko shrugged it off and went back to his walk.

* * *

**Again so sorry for the late update please review.**

**Me:*Pets Odd***

**Odd:Would you quit?*Trys to get away***

**Me*Shakes head no*I can't...it's a force of habit to pet nekos**

**Odd:*Grumbles/Growls***

**Me:I'm sorry*Hugs Odd***

**Odd:*Hugs back*Its okay.**

**Me:*Starts to pet his ears and finds his sweet spot***

**Odd:*Eyes widen for a second but closes them as he starts to purr***

**Me:Review,for this adorable thanks to my wonderful viewers,Over 1000,So thanks,and if you have an idea,review or PM.**

**Odd:And Neko-Ninja will be starting some adopted stories so watch out for thoughts coming soon.**


	9. A Monster Part 1

**Hey long time no see, sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy, and I apologize for this chapter being short, I wanted it to be longer but I also wanted to update so I shortened this part into a 2-parter I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9 A Monster Part 1

The warriors were on the Skid traveling through the digital sea, going back to the Mountain replika,"Okay you're almost there."Jeremy's voice echoed through the Skid.

"I see it Jeremy,"Aelita replied as she placed the key into the entrance.

"Alright who's going this time? "Jeremy asked as the Skid docked.

"Aelita and Yumi should, after all me and Odd went last time. "Ulrich said.

"Okay, Energize and Translation. "Jeremy's voice rang through the Replika.

At the base, Yumi and Aelita materialized in mid air and landed in a crouch position.

"We're here Jeremy,"Yumi said as she stood and looked around, they were in the middle of a hall.

"Good now take the hall to your right, that should lead you to the back up generator."

The two girls nodded as they sprinted down the hall.

On the Replika, Ulrich paced in front of the Skid keeping his guard up. Odd sat on a bolder with his knees pulled to his chest. He stared straight keeping his eyes on the path, looking for any signs of trouble.

Ulrich noticed his friend's behavior, it was strange for Odd to be just sitting there watching, he'd usually he'd be up and about ready for a fight

"Odd, you okay?"

"Hmm, oh yeah just fine. Just thinking that's all." Odd gave a fake grin to his friend.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes, "Okay, so what is it that you're thinking about that's making you so quite?"

"Nothing, just uh wondering if XANA's going to give us a hard game this time around." Again fake smile.

The samurai nodded, 'He's lying, I know he is. Why? What's he hiding?'

"Guys, William and some Hornets are on their way." Jeremy's voice said from the sky.

"Great, my favorite monsters and my least favorite guy. Can you handle William?"

Odd nodded as he stood on the bolder and backflip, landing with cat like grace on all fours. The Hornets flew closer, so Odd sprinted pass the dark blue haired boy, catching his attention. William turned and saw the purple cat teen, he sat on his squatted legs, glaring at the XANA soldier. "Yo William! You just going to stand there or what?!"

Willam's eyes narrowed at the blond and purple teen, he glanced back at Ulrich fighting the Hornets near the Skid, but followed the cat boy, "That's right, follow me..." Odd muttered as the teen clad in black came running towards him.

Odd continued running on all fours when William got closer, he ran and ran, looking for a place where he could console himself and give him a sneak attack. He thought about it till he saw a labyrinth, the look of realization hit him, but his vision started to blur. He staggered as he got closer to the mountain maze, but kept up the distance between him and the Ex-Lyoko warrior. He continued on through the entrance, and around random turns, confusing Willam, but himself as well.

After countless turns, Odd lost him, but ended up in a dead end. But something seemed off...He was out of breath, and was leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around his stomach. He groaned in pain, his body felt like it was on fire, his legs were shaking, but they buckled under the weight causing him to slide down. As he landed he fell to his side with another groan, his vision was doubling, his senses numbing, "W-what's wr-wrong with m-me?" The world around him then went black.

**Again I am SO sorry about being , this late, I hope you can forgive me, I'm working on the next chapter right now, but It might take some time but I promise that I will update and finish this story.**

**Please review they really help. Also sorry for the chapter being so short. And if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, just give a shout out in the reviews.**


End file.
